Salv's Beginning and End
by QueefCream
Summary: Pure parody I did of and OC with the Chainsaw Man. Warning: Mature content involving violence, sex, rape and gore. Rated M


**LOL Hello everyone! Now before we get started, this is ALL purely a joke, this does not reflect what I really write or any of that. There is major gore so please do not read unless you're into that shit or you want to laugh.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil or the characters of the series.**

Salv ran down the dank corridor, moonlight streaming down through the rusted drainage sieve as the downpour outside flooded into the basement and through the drains in the cracked concrete floor. The place reeked of decay of all kinds; the smell filled his heaving lungs with the foulest of smells that nearly made him puke. His heavy footfalls resounded as he ran along the flooded concrete floor, his jeans soaked from the knee down and water filling his shoes; his eyes were wide in fear with cheeks flushed from exertion and adrenaline.

He didn't know where he was going but he knew that going back was not an option anymore; he had to either find another way out or die trying because there was no option of waiting for help in this place. The rain pounded down on the ground, bringing in a rivulet of water inside to make the floor slick and he had to catch himself several times as he ran down the never ending hall. He saw several rusted doors along the way but he had a sinking feeling that if he stopped to check if any were unlocked then he would lose his lead and get caught; he wasn't sure where running down the hall was going to lead him either though.

Suddenly the sound of chainsaw cuts through the echoing corridor and Salv felt his heart freeze before starting back up again to pound painfully in his chest; he had to find a way to get out of here quick! He skid along the slick floor as he notices the sharp corner to the right he was coming up on, he lost his traction and fell in the flooded mess on the ground; elbow connecting sharply with the hard floor and he felt something crack. He bit back yelling in pain, jaw flexing as he held in his agony; cradling his elbow he got to his feet and continued on despite the pain in his elbow that felt like someone had shoved a stilt up his whole right arm.

The revving of the chainsaw was getting closer and his hurt arm way slowing him down when running, he could no longer move his arms in the normal running motion and instead had to cradle his elbow with his other arm so it wouldn't jostle and cause him more pain. He could barely see anything with the poor lighting and the moon didn't highlight his hallways as much as it did the other; he was running out of time and energy and not to mention the drains in the floor were flooded so the water was filling up the place.

His eye caught something and noticed that an archway was to the right side of the hallway and seemed to lead into a sitting area or lavatory and he was so tempted to hide inside but he was afraid that it would be too easy and he would be caught. It was always first instinct to hide in the first place you saw open and though the place offered many hiding spots, they were all predictable so with many doubts he went on and tried to stay a bit quieter. Just as he hoped, the sound of chainsaw ripping though wood and crashing came close behind; he was right in his feeling and he would have a little more time to find a hiding place with the other party trying to find him elsewhere; if he was lucky he'd shake him off his trail.

Salv finally found what looked to be a room that had already been ransacked and destroyed, a full sized bed nothing but a pile of splintered wood and torn cloth. He saw a small gap in the wooden frame that still held up some of the weight of the bed so with caution he slipped under the gap to let the rubble cover his person completely. His ass bumped against the frame and that did it for the last of the standing frame and it collapsed on him completely with the heavy smell of dust and dry rot; in a way this made his hiding spot even better cause it made it look like there was no way he could have slipped in and hide here.

He heard the rumbling of the chainsaw engine as it grew closer and he felt his heart pound against his ribcage as he slowed his breathing as much as he could in his state of fear; the other party was growing closer and soon enough he could practically feel the tremble in the air from the high powered machine. He slowed his breathing to the in taking the barest of breaths, causing his lungs to burn but he ignored it and listened carefully for any signs that the person had found him out. Suddenly the engine cut off and an ear ringing silence feel on him, one that brought him more fear than anything, he couldn't hear the other move or even breathe now.

Without warning a hand broke through the rotting headboard that had been covering most of Salv's body; splitting the wood in half as they grabbed his injured arm roughly before jerking him out of the rubble. Salv felt a cry of fear and pain escape his throat before he could even register what was happening; terror rippling through his body in waves of bone chilling nausea. He was now looking straight into a pair of bloodshot black eyes; a coarse sack covering the others face aside from the two holes cut for the eyes.

A deep rumbling snarl left the man; his breath seeping through the cover to warm Salv's face; he was beyond petrified as this point, it felt like his whole body was trying to shut down on him. His vision was blurry despite how wide his eyes were at the moment in fear and he felt his eyes begin to recede back into his head but a sharp shake of his arm stopped him from fading into unconsciousness with the sharp pain from his injured arm.

Salv was suddenly thrown down on the ripped up mattress, the exposed springs digging into his flesh harshly as the man before him tied quickly wound his wrists together in a series of twists and knots until he was tied to the hefty bedpost that was still standing. There was no way Salv could lift it or more if with his injured arm and tired muscles; he was trapped and at the mercy of this…this _monster_.

He jumped when he felt a hand trail up his outer thigh, bile rising in his throat as he flexed his jaw in anxiety; he didn't like the way the man was touching him and somehow he still found the time to feel embarrassed. He felt the man's hand travel up to Salv's chest, pinching one of the nipples roughly and causing the boi to squeal in shock and pain; his cock twitching from the act. What was he feeling?

The man let out a rumble in his throat before he suddenly flipped Salv around so his ass faced out; Salv's arm screaming in pain and his breathing coming out labored from the pain. He felt the man abruptly pull his jeans down along with his underwear, showing off his pert little asshole and round asscheeks to the man. He felt his cheeks redden with a deep blush of humiliation and even a bit of _excitement_ ; his bunghole was opening and closing in anticipation but what he got was not what he expected.

The man had shoved one of the wooden splinters up his ass dry, tearing through the tight ring of muscles roughly until they bled from lack of lubrication; Salv let out an ear piercing scream of pain, thrashing about as he tried to push the object out of his 'OUT' hole. The feeling was unbearable and yet his 3 inch cock was growing harder by the second as blood pumped to it in a mixture of pleasure and pain; Salv was losing his mind.

"Don't! Please take it out!" He gritted out, on the verge of tears but the man wasn't listening to him and positioned a smaller splinter of wood right above Salv's pisshole. "Wait! Don't-!"

It was too late, the man shoved half of the 2 inch splinter inside his penis and Salv began to see black dots dance over his vision as he cried out again; his mind was going numb from the pain. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this torture but suddenly the man grabbed the base of his dick with his thumb and forefinger; jerking the organ rapidly. Salv yelled out as pain seared through him with pleasure teetering along the edges of his nerves; it hurt so much and yet he could still feel pleasure through it all and though the dry jerking hurt, it still was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. His asshole was contracting around the large splint of wood and his ass juices began to secrete as the pointed edges teased his man-button(prostate).

"I'm gonna-!" Salv cried out and before he could finish he came buckets of semen from his large balls; splinter shooting out from the torments of semen, colored lightly with blood.

He slumped heavily against the mattress, drooling all over himself with the wood still up his ass as he twitched and jerked in the afterglow of one of the most amazing orgasms he'd ever had. He didn't know what to think but all he was capable of doing at the moment was staring dazedly at the mattress underneath him.

He didn't get to rest long though as the man jerked the wood harshly out of his stretched out asshole, causing Salv to yelp as his asshole gaped open before the man. The man grabbed his hips roughly and Salv heard what sounded like a tiny engine running; looking back his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw that the man didn't have any normal penis. In place of the man's penis was a tiny chainsaw with the engine as his balls and it was fully revved and ready to go.

"No! I can't! Please don't! I beg of you!" Salv begged and pleaded, tears running down his already tear streaked face to join the drool he's been secreting moments ago in his afterglow. He didn't know why he bothered begging, the man was obviously not going to stop but begging seemed like a better option than just accepting it in silence.

The man let out a loud grumble from his throat and with one mighty thrust he embedded the tearing teethes of his blade into Salv's asshole doggie style, the blades ripping and slicing through flesh and he let out a loud groan of pleasure while Salv screamed. The teethes of the blade were cutting him open and he was bleeding heavily as the man began to pound into him fast and hard; Salv's spent penis and balls swaying and flopping with every thrust.

Salv was sobbing and screaming as he was made into this man's little fucktoy, he was beyond words, he was beyond pain; the only thing he felt now was… _pleasure_.

"Yeeeeeees~! " He moaned like a dirty whore, frantically thrusting his hips back as his insides were shredded to pieces; he just loved the feeling of his flesh being torn apart by this big stud, it made him so fucking hard. The man didn't deny his own excitement and easily ripped Salv's bindings up so he could be on his knees while holding the boi against him as he fucked him from behind.

"I love your big chainsaw in my ass, senpai~! Fuck me harder, babeh; HARDER!" He screamed like a bitch in heat, wiggling his hips hungrily and the man pressed Salv's face into the mattress; bringing his hips up to where the boi was practically standing on his hands if not for his face being shoved into the ground as the man pounded him from above like a jackhammer.

"Yes~! Yes~! _Yeeeeeeeessss_ ~! " He screamed as he came like the dirty tool he was, his body convulsion violently in his orgasm as he doused the mattress in his buckets of cum while still being pounded into. The man was growing closer and finally he slammed his hips down with so much force that his penis blade tore through Salv's belly to spray his blood and guts everywhere as he poured hot oil into his insides. Said boi's eyes rolled into the back of his head and with a scream of ecstasy he came again and then passed out moments later from the overwhelming pleasure. And that's how Salv's life ended as well as began.


End file.
